Pawsitivly Purrfect Presents
by MakaBakaCosplay
Summary: Ladybug decides to give Chat Noir a present, which in his opinion is Paw-sitively Purr-fect!


**KITTEN KISHINS! OK so I have become obsessed with LadyNoir, and the miraculous series. I mean GAH! SO OBLIVIOUS BUT CUTE! Anyways I wrote this one-shot for the series. It's finally Christmas screw you all who do not believe.**

 **Also my friend challenged me to something, and I challenge all of you. Practically for fanfiction writers on any site of your choosing. You have to post 100 new chapters by the end of March 2016. SO like a book of 100 one-shots or something. No it doesn't need to be a 100 chapter story just 100 new chapters. Get the it? Good 'cause now you have to do it. Want more details? ASK Me or Gamerchild1020 on wattpad (and I assume to be fanfiction). Anyways I'm yapping so**

 **Ladybugs and Gentlecats please enjoy.**

* * *

Cat-Nip.

The smell of gingerbread wafted up into Marinette's room from her kitchen. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve'. Her and Chat Noir were meeting up for patrol tonight. Even though he annoyed her thoroughly, she would feel bad if he didn't get a gift from her.

'What kind of gift would a cat like?' She asked herself. She had somewhat of a list so far; but she just didn't think he'd appreciate a scratching post. He'd already given her, her gift. Of course insisting she open it in front of him. This happen just under 3 weeks ago. She twirled the ladybug charm that hung on a green chain. She wished she could just ask someone what to get for Chat but, that would just be to risky. She thought about it for what seemed like hours. Finally she was satisfied with her choice. Tikki told her Chat would love her gift. She opened one of the drawers in her desk, and pulled out some silvery-blue fabric. She grabbed her purse and ran out to the store. Hoping they were in stock of a very special item.

* * *

"Chat! Look OUT!" Ladybug yelled. Chat Noir narrowly dodged another sharp candy cane. Ladybug swung over to Chat.

"What is it with you!? Focus Chat!" Ladybug snapped. Chat sniffed the air.

"It's you!" Chat exclaimed.

"What?" Ladybug asked. Chat let out a low purr and rubbed up against her. Ladybugs face fell into a scowl.

"Chat... Stop it right now!" She snapped. Chat head shot as a candy cane flew between their faces.

"S-sorry, right!" Chat coughed, cheeks tinted pink. Ladybug swung her yoyo in circles.

"Lucky Charm!" She yelled. A overly large stocking fell into her hands. She looked around trying to find someway to use the stocking.

"Chat! Distract him!" Ladybug demanded.

"Yes m'lady!" Chat purred. As Chat distracted Une Crossant Pierre Noel, Ladybug skillfully put the stocking on his feet and pulled on her yoyo. Une Crossant Pierre Noel was hung upside down. His hat slid off of his head.

"Chat the hat!" Ladybug yelled.

"That was purr-fectly executed m'lady!" Chat mewed. He grabbed the hat and ripped it at the seams. The Akuma flew out. Ladybug grabbed it and purified it.

"Bye-bye pretty butterfly." Ladybug whispered, waving goodbye. A sharp beeping rang in Ladybugs ear.

"Ladybug your down to three spots." Chat pointed.

"I know! I just-" Ladybug took a wrapped box out of her pocket," here!" Chat took the box. He took of the wrapping paper and handed her the box.

"How thoughtful m'lady. This is the most paw-some gift ever. I just love wrapping paw-per!" Chat yelled, hugging the paper close to his chest. ladybug gave him a deadpan look.

"Haha! Alright I'm sorry" he chuckeled. He grabbed the box back and opened it. He pulled out a little fish stuffy.

"Thanks!" He said, hugging the doll.

"You're very welcome!" Ladybug smiled. Chat sniffed the air, then the doll.

"Is this... Chat-Nip m'lady?" Chat asked. Ladybug giggled.

"Goodbye silly kitty." Ladybug sighed, already swinging to the next roof.

"Goodbye m'lady! Thank you for the paw-sitively purr-fect present!" Chat yelled.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading. First Miraculous fanfiction out of 30098208093275723 more!**

 **Favorite**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow**

 **~NYA!**


End file.
